Saw horses having a stretcher supported by a pair of v-shaped legs at each end are well known. Typically, the legs of these saw horses are fixed to the stretcher. Although they are portable, they are not easily portable and are difficult to store, since they take up a fair amount of room.
In an attempt to increase portability and storage, some sawhorses have removable legs. These sawhorses typically have two brackets; each of which is fixed to a pair of support legs. The top of the bracket is configured to receive the stretcher. The top of each bracket has a slot into which the stretcher can be inserted. When the saw horse is transported or stored, the stretcher is removed. In some saw horses, the bracket is hinged so that the legs can be folded together to make them more compact.
Although an improvement over conventional sawhorses, this type of saw horse has its drawbacks. Although arguably more portable than a conventional saw horse, the need to transport and store three separate pieces is not convenient. Additionally, the need to assemble and disassemble the sawhorses is time-consuming and inconvenient.
A further attempt to make conventional sawhorses portable and storable, includes sawhorses that have folding legs. These sawhorses typically have legs which are on a pivot that allows the legs to be folded adjacent the stretcher. Typically, these are manually folding legs and require one specific leg to be folded before the other leg in order to properly be received within or adjacent the stretcher.
What is needed is a saw horse that is conveniently portable and storable, a sawhorse that can be quickly opened or collapsed with minimal effort. One that is fast and compact. A saw horse that can be opened by pressing a trigger and collapsed by engaging releases to fold the legs into a stored position.